Vincent the Vampire King
by chu-fi
Summary: Vincent and his vampire army Clyde go and drink blood from the peoples!
1. Chapter 1

Vincent the Vampire King

One day Vincent was bored. He didnt want to be a boring person anymore. "What will I do?" He said. Then Valansa came who was the queen of the vampire people. She walked to the cave and sat close to him. "You can be a vampire with me" she said blinking her big eye lashes. She had a red cake with burning candles of evil and gave it to him. "This is for you." Vincent looked at it and wondered what should he do? "I will be a vampire but NOT WITH YOU!!" He said and shot her in the foot. "Ohhwww!!" She cried and Vincent ran away.

It was there at the pond he sat and looked at the tree. "I will be a vampire." He said and pulled his coat up over half his face looking evil. He heard the sound of a bunny and went there and sucked all its blood after he shot it! Then later he was there and Cloud came looking for him. "Where are you?" Cloud asked as he roamed in the woods. But Vincent was waiting and ready to go. So he jumped in the air and kicked Cloud int ehface till he did not move on the ground! He bit him and it was then where he started his army.

"Urrrghhh what happened" said cloud when it was the next day. "You are my slave and you will go bite more bunnies!" Vincent said. Cloud did not know what to do! So he took out his sword and was about to hurt Vincent when so then he couldn't move!! V incent laughed evily because he could control Cloud and make him stop. "Now you must obey anything i say and Ill call you clyde."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent the Vampire King

So then Aeris was in the field by the church with the flowers. "This is so nice" said Aeris as she sat in the flowers. They were bright and happy and fun! Then there was a noise that was not happy and it came from the side. Vincent was there and Clyde was too! "Oh hi Vincent and Cloud." She said and waved to them. Vincent stood there with his cloak and had the gun ready. "I am no Cloud" said Clyde. "I am CLYUDE!!" So V incent shot her and they drank her blood. "That was good but WE STILL NEED MORE!" said Vincent the Vampire King and they went and shot more bunnies.

At the same Valansa was in her cave and wondered about Vincent the Vampire King. "I want to be his queen!" She said but had to stop because her foot still hurt. The bats were angry as well. "Go and BRING HIM TO ME SO I CAN HAVE HIM AS MY KING AS WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND NEVER BE APART EVER AGAIN!!!" The bats nodded and flew out of the cave into the wild to find Vincent and his vampire army.

"I need to fight!" said Clyde after a long time. "We need to practice our skills!" said Vincent. So they took some logs and fought and shot them to practice and laughed because it was funny. Then bats came in swarms ready to eat and kill them. Then Clyde and Vincent saw them and were going to leave but then they had an ida! "We can do more skills against them!" So they shot and slashed and kicked the bats in the air and trees until they were all dead. "That was fun" they said and laughed at the funny. Valansa frowned and cryed. "Why?!?!" She asked and hugged at her cake.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent the Vampire King

Vincent was standing in the water with Clyde watching the water go past. It was time for them to sleep but since they didn't sleep they didnt want to! "I want to go ride a chocobop" he said to him. Then birds flew over the sky in groups with their wings. "I wish I could fly." said Vincent. "maybe you CAN!!" said Clyde and Vincent, started to float to the air. "i CAN!!!" said Vincent with happy as he flew up across the sky. It was cold and hard but he had fun! Clyde stayd on the ground and watched with eager. He wondered if he could fly too!! He looked up and wanted to have fun and soon he started to rise into the sky. "LooK!!! I CAN TOO!!!" Clyde yelled and flew away to Vincennt. "now we fly and can RULE THE WORLD!!" Vincent laughed and told his vampire army to go, and find more vampires.

Suddenly something was not right. Valansa went and look at them in the sky. "I will get them!" She held her cake where the evil candles started to shake and blasted up into the air where V incent was. The evil candle went up and hit him so he fell to the ground! Clyde watched in sad. "NOOOOO VINCENT!!!" He said while crying of tears. Vincent was on the ground dying with fire all around him and Clyde sat unhappy. Clyde in his anger went to kill more bunnies meanwhile Valansa laughed e villy watching Vincent and her bats laughed evilly watching from a far in the tree off to the side far away from the place where the queen was at that time.Then all the sudden vincent glowed and rose from the dead and shot at Valansa. "OH no WHAT, is happening?!!" Valansa said scarred and tried to run but Vincent shot her again.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent the Vampire King

So then the ywere going and stopped. "Me want drink!" said Clyde. Then they stopped and he drank from the river in the woods.

Valansa started to take bites out of the ceake. It was like cherry and strawberries but it had some tangy orange in it too and a hint of lime. But she was sad because VINCENT WASN'T THERE, WITH HER!!

The bats were tired and sat on the trees and Vincent and his Army went by. Then they saw Jack on the stump. "Hello Jack" they said. "Hello Vincent and Clyde." He told to them. "want to be my vampire, army?" Vincent the Vampire King said. "Ok" So they were in the woods walking but this Army was expanding!!

Everything was fine and the sky was bright and happy when a giant bug fell from the sky and squashedd Jack into the ground! "NOOOO. JACK!!" said the sad Vincent and Clyde and they cried and wore black for many days. So there was a flash of light and he flew to the sky in a flash with feathers and birds and he was an angel.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent the Vampire King

The sky was a mean red to them as they went throug the woods. "ARRGGGGGHHHHH!!" said V incent and his army and they went to fight! Valansa wited for them and had her bats ready to battle. "I shall make you mine Vincent, the vampre king." They ran down the hell but the fence stopped them for it was white and wooden that went a long time! "What will we do" said Clyde and the wondered.

there was a bird on a roof where Vincent and Clyde were walking. Look taget practice" say cLyde and they shot at the bird and it fell down dead. then it reminded them of jack and they were sad. "We will GET AVENGENCEE and not let Valansa make another evil cake!!" cried the vampire king and and he trained his army to prepare for battle.

"Heha my bat will beat you!" Alansa cried out loud and the bats dove like mean planes and poked them in the head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They shot and hit them away till they were sfafe. The bees and birds and cats happy and jumped to them to say hi. "Yes!" Vincent made and they wetn. "I want some potaotes for me to eat." Said Clyde. So Clyde, went for some at the city busciness. "I think I want somecothles." Vincent said so they went for some new pants in the next store.

In teh store the manager was a good friend. "Hello Vincent the Vampire King" he said with friendliness. "Hello Clyde." "Hello Manager" said Vincent. "i need some new pants." He said.

"I hae some RIGHT HERE!!" Manager pulled out a large gun that was bigger then his head and started to fire at them!!

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent the Vampire King

"GET DOWN!!" said Vincent the vampire King and they ran to the side away from the bullets. "Hahhaha!" said Manager as the gun was loud and they were scared! Clyde went to the ground where it wa scold and Vincint jumped in the air fast and mean like to take him out!

"I WILL GET YOUU!!' said Manager as he fired more. Clyde took a bicycle and threw it at him hitting Manager in the faces where he fell and there was blood. "That took car of him' said Vincent the Vampire King. They looked and saw there was a candle on his head that had mealted there. It was Valansas where it TOOK CONTROL OF HIM BRAN!! Valansa cured the skies in her anger. "GGGRRRRRR!!' she yelled. Vincent and Clyde went to the woods where they found Valansa in her cave with a waterfall that hd lots of fish in it. They were her prisonerws for life. Valansa saw V incent and she grabbed her cake. "NOOO IT"S MINE! NOT YOUSR!!" she said and threw her fish prisoners at him. Clyde was going to hit her but then Manager came back who wasn't alive and ran him over with the bicke.

"ARRRGH!" Clyde fell back as the bicyle hit him in the head and he bled to death it hit him. Vincet stared angry at Mangager and grabbed him by the neck and shook him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He shoot Manager in the face. Valansa cried again and Vincent GRABBED HER CAKE AND ATE IT!! "NOOOO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" valansa cried and fell down where she melted away and smoked.

"NOO CLYDE!!' Vincent said as he looked at the dead body. He cried and fell to the ground in his geif where tears came out of his eyes which were wattery. "I will miss you clyde" Vincent the Vampire King said. then he looked up where light was bright and glowing from above. Clyde was in a robe and had angel wings with a bright halo over his head. He went towards Vincent. "Its me" said Clyde who was floating. Vincent wa awe and took his hand and started to fly up with him to the hevans where the clouds where lit and happy.


End file.
